Franchir le pas
by Laetis
Summary: Aussi bien dans le livre que dans l'anim, que deviennent Noboru Yoshikawa, et Anko Uehara qui s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments après l'avoir tant martyrisé. La suite c'est ici!
1. Partie 1

**Aussi bien dans le livre que dans l'anim, que deviennent Noboru Yoshikawa, et Anko Uehara qui s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments après l'avoir tant martyrisé. La suite c'est ici!**

Les personnages de GTO ne sont pas de moi mais de Torû Fujisawa.

_Si vous n'avez pas lu le mangas et que vous avez surtout suivit l'anim, il est possible que certaines choses vous interpellent moins._

**Partie 1 :**

Uehara l'observait constamment, du moins presque toujours, à moins qu'il ne se doute de ce regard pesant qui lui fesait alors tourner la tête. Il la regardait et lui faisait son habituel sourire. Et là, elle le regardait d'un coup d'œil et finissait par détourner rapidement son regard afin qu'il ne la voit pas rougir.

Ses amies, Asano et Izumi, la trouvaient différente mais elles se demandaient qui pouvait rendre Anko, cette jeune fille qui se comportait comme une peste, en une jeune femme qui peut à peut découvrait la maturité et la naissance des sentiments.

Elle alla aux toilettes, bu une gorgée d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir.

-C'est lui qui me rend comme ça ?! Je ne me reconnais plus. Il envahit constamment mes pensées… Je rêve de me heurtait à lui, au coin d'un couloir, pour avoir le plaisir de le sentir contre moi… Oh mon dieu ! Ressaisis toi Anko ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à fantasmer de la sorte.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et là, se fut comme si son rêve était devenu réalité. Elle s'était cognée la tête, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, il était là, tout contre elle.

-Yoshikawa…

-Aïe Aïe… Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu mais tu viens de me mettre un sacré coup !

Il se mit alors à rire, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il plongeât son regard dans celui de Uehara.

-Uehara ?

Elle le regardait, ce qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais elle n'osait pas et si quelqu'un arrivait.

Le regard de la jeune femme, était comme envoûté, le rose lui était monté aux joues. Yoshikawa commençait à se sentir gêné quand il vit la posture qu'ils avaient. Elle était à cheval sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte que sa culotte devait alors être tout contre son pantalon et qui plus est, il avait les mains sur ses hanches. Il se mit lui aussi à rougir brusquement et fit sortir Anko de sa rêverie.

-Uehara ! Ca va allait ? Il faudrait que tu te relèves, si les autres arrivent ils vont nous charrier.

-Oh, heu… oui, tu as raison.

Elle se redressa, plus rougissante que jamais et regarda de l'autre côté en espérant que Yoshikawa ne la regarderait pas.

-Il faut retourner en cour, la sonnerie a retenti depuis 10 minutes, on est à la bourre !

Les mots lui échappèrent :

- Quoi ? Ca a duré si longtemps, je ne m'en était pas aperçue, c'était si…

Elle se rendit compte que Yoshikawa la regardait.

- Ne prête pas attention à ce que j'ai dit ! Elle partit en courant jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Yoshikawa l'observait et se posait de plus en plus de question et se mit de nouveau à rougir en repensant à cette situation des plus agréables.

Plus loin à l'angle du couloir, il y avait quelqu'un, il avait observé toute la scène…Mais qui était-ce ?

A suivre…


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2 :**

Il était 20 heures, Anko s'allongeât sur son lit et se mit encore et encore à penser à Yoshikawa.

-Ahhhhh, je n'en peux plus, je suis tout simplement dingue de lui, il me rend folle, il faut que je l'admette. Rien que de penser à lui, je ne me sens plus moi même. Je le désire tant…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, comme si l'on avait jeté un caillou au carreau de sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle aperçut Onizuka.

-Alors tu as envie de lui maintenant !

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ?!

-J'ai tout vu, tout à l'heure dans le couloir !

-Quoi !! Nonnnnnnnnn !! Espèce de sale cafard, vous mettez votre nez partout, c'est insupportable ! Je me suis déclarée à Okinawa, enfin à moitié puisque c'est à vous que j'ai tout avoué, j'ai même eu rencard avec lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça mais maintenant que voulez-vous ? Hein Onizuka ?

- Et bien que tu franchisses le pas en te déclarant à lui. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans rien dire, même si vous êtes jeunes, tu risques de le voir te passer sous le nez ! Imagine qu'une autre fille s'intéresse à lui et se déclare avant, pas que je pense que se soit possible quant on le voit, mais bon, si ça se produit, comment tu feras ?

-Ca, ça n'est pas vos oignons ! D'ailleurs occupez-vous de vous, vous êtes toujours puceau à 22 ans à ce qu'il paraît, alors je ne suis pas la plus désespérée dans ces 2 cas.

_Il fit une tête complètement déconfite :_

-Ahhhh, tu pouvais pas te taire, tu es obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis, comme ci c'était pas suffisamment embarrassant comme ça… Tous le collège doit être au courant, p't'être même Mzelle Fuyutsuki… Oh mon dieu ça se serait la honte, elle veut p't'être pas d'un gars qui a aucune expérience sexuelle, bon je connais bien tout les volumes de « Prend moi par derrière » mais bon, j'ai jamais goûté à tout ça moi ! Ah là là, j'vais aller voir mon pote Ruyji et j'vais boire pour oublier tout ça.

_Puis il reprit son sérieux :_

-Bon… j'crois que tu as eu le dernier mot pour ce soir Uehara mais c'est toujours moi le prof, c'est moi le donneur de leçon. Ecoute ton cœur Uehara ! Allez à demain !

-Il est pas croyable celui-là ! Ajouta-t-elle.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain le réveil sonna, c'est avec impatience qu'elle se leva, depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments à l'égard de Yoshikawa, elle se disait que plus vite elle serait à l'école, plus vite elle le verrait.

Elle se coiffa et se maquilla même légèrement, elle prit quelque pose devant le miroir et fit une petite remarque.

-C'est pas avec ma tenue de tout les jours que je vais bien pouvoir le séduire, quoi que y'a bien certains hommes qui aiment les uniformes après tout!

Elle attrapa son sac et prit la direction de l'école.

**A suivre…**


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3 :**

En arrivant au collège, elle chercha Yoshikawa du regard, en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

Asano et Izumi arrivèrent.

-Et Anko, on t'a fait signe mais tu ne nous regardais même pas.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

-Oh mais rien du tout les filles…

-C'est ça oui, tu vas pas nous mentir à nous ? Tu nous fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

Elle ne savait plus comment faire, leur dire ou pas, elles allaient même peut-être se moquer.

-C'est dur à dire les filles.

-Tu s'rais pas amoureuse par hasard ?

Là elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Et bien c'est que…je…c'est délicat.

-Allez raconte !

Et là c'est comme si tout sortait d'un coup.

-C'est Yoshikawa…

Ces deux amies la regardèrent, sans rien dire, le silence était pesant.

L'une dit :

-Quoi ? C'est Yoshikawa qui te fait un effet pareil.

-Ben…Oui, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Je dois vous laisser les filles…à plus !

En marchant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de leur dire.

-Que vais-je faire ?

En relevant la tête, elle le vit, avec la bande à Muraï.

-Si j'allais vers eux…pfff…c'est vrai que Muraï, Fujiyoshi et Kusano sont au courant de mon ptit secret, qui à vrai dire n'en est plus un.

Kusano vit que Uehara les observait, il lui fit signe de venir et lui adressa un clin d'œil, il se doutait qu'elle était gênée.

Elle arriva vers eux.

-Bonjour à tous !

Les autres lui répondirent.

Muraï lui dit :

-Tu sais quand t'a envie de venir avec nous, faut pas hésiter !

-D'accord, merci, c'est sympa.

Ils reprirent leur conversation, elle ne put résister à regarder Yoshikawa, qui l'observait aussi, tout deux rougir en même tant. Quand elle le vit faire elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il éprouvait peut-être les mêmes sentiments. Elle décida d'être plus sûre d'elle et d'aller le voir.

-Alors comment vas-tu Noboru ?

-Noboru ?

-Ben oui, c'est bien ton prénom !

-Disons que tu m'appelles toujours Yoshikawa, tu sais les phrases, « Un Yoshikawa ça ne sait rien ».

Elle fut attristée d'entendre ça, il se rappelait de beaucoup de choses apparemment.

-Je suis tellement désolée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que j'ai pu te faire subir…Je m'en veux.

-Tu veux qu'on aille en parler plus loin ?

-Si tu préfères.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent et sortirent même de l'établissement. Son cœur battait si fort, être isolée avec lui, elle se sentait euphorique.

-Tu sais Anko, je passe par-dessus ces choses là, je suis un homme à près tout, je dois être fort.

Sur ces paroles elle rougit, il la remarqua.

-Ca fait bizarre de te voir rougir…tu es si féminine en fait.

Mon dieu, elle avait une envie irrésistible de se jeter sur lui.

-Disons que je ne suis pas que cette fille méchante qui t'a martyrisé pendant tant de temps.

-C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte, oublie tout ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors que les cours devaient commencer, tout deux arrivaient déjà au parc d'Inokashira.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire.

-Je m'en veux tant de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant autant de temps. Je suis ignoble.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en tiens plus rigueur mais pourquoi un tel revirement de situation venant de ta part ?

-Parce que je…je…je t'apprécie.

-Ca me fait plaisir, arrête de pleurer je t'en pris.

Lorsqu'elle ôta son visage de cette étreinte, il passer ses doigts son ces yeux afin d'y enlever les quelques larmes.

Elle le dévorait des yeux, c'est alors qu'elle se décida, voir sa bouche, qui avait l'air si douce, ce fut trop fort, elle l'embrassa. Il était si surpris qu'il n'eût pas le temps de répondre à ce baiser. Il parla, en étant quelque peu choqué…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le demandes ?

-Il y a bien une raison à ton geste.

-Yoshikawa…Je t'aime.

Il l'observa, plus surpris que jamais.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Je dois te le dire encore combien de fois, oui, Je t'aime !

**A suivre…**


	4. Partie 4

**Partie 4 :**

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec force, l'entraînant avec lui dans l'herbe, il répondit aussi au baiser et tout deux se laissèrent aller.

-Oh Noboru, j'aimerai que cela ne s'arrête pas…continue !

Elle lui saisit le visage, elle s'étonnait elle-même de voir que les mots sortaient tous seuls, c'était peut-être l'excitation.

Il la regardait, stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui disait ça, c'était si bon à entendre.

-Anko, cela me plait beaucoup de t'entendre me dire cela.

-Embrasse moi encore…

Il se jeta encore sur elle, s'en était trop. Il la voulait encore plus, il commença à caresser ses jambes et particulièrement ces cuisses.

Ils se sentaient en pleine osmose.

-Continue…Yoshikawa…

Elle se laissait aller, il était sur elle, entre ses jambes en train de l'embrasser. Elle comprit vite qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, son sexe était en érection et elle le percevait très bien.

-Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

-Tu as vu la façon dont les choses se passent, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas indifférent à cela.

-Personne ne nous verra derrière ces arbres ? Je me sens gênée…mais j'ai tellement envie de continuer. Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Embrasse-moi encore.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle ondulait doucement son bassin, décuplant l'envie du jeune homme, elle déboutonna alors la chemise afin d'embrasser son torse. Il fit de même avec le chemisier d'Anko.

Yoshikawa fut surpris :

-Je ne pensais pas que la fille de la présidente du PTA mettait de tels sous-vêtements.

-Je me sens si gênée.

-Mais pourquoi, c'est magnifique, ça ne m'aide pas à résister tout cela.

Il commença à embrasser sa poitrine puis entrepris de défaire le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme. En les voyant il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter,

-Ils sont comme je les imaginais !

-« Comme tu les imaginais » ? Comment ça ? Espèce de ptit vicieux ! lui dit-elle avec son regard le plus espiègle.

-La fois où nous étions dans la grotte, je les aie touchés par mégarde.

Il caressa ses seins alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Celle-ci sentait l'excitation montait en elle et commençait à gémir. Il léchait de manière sensuelle les tétons de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci caressait le membre dur du jeune homme à travers son pantalon. Tout doucement il descendait et arriva au bas ventre, il ôta sa jupe et effleurait la culotte de celle-ci, qui n'en pouvait plus, au point d'onduler de plus en plus ses hanches. Il aimait la « torturer ».

-Je t'en pris…ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps…je n'en peux plus…

Il s'exécuta, il enleva le dernier morceau de tissus pour admirer une partie du corps qu'il n'avait jamais vu, tout doucement il glissa quelques uns de ces doigts entre ces lèvres chaudes, elle se mit à gémir aussitôt et porta sa main à sa bouche. Yoshikawa ajouta quelques mots,

-Te voir comme ça me rend fou, je vais te faire le plus de bien possible…Uehara.

Il commença à effectuer quelques caresses en guettant le regard de la jeune femme, il ne savait pas trop quels étaient les points sensibles. Il s'attarda sur le clitoris de celle-ci, qui gémit encore plus. Il descenda, ses doigts à l'entrée fatidique, elle était trempée et lui était ravi de voir qu'il lui faisait un effet pareil, il commença à introduire un doigt et effectua des mouvements de va et vient. Anko se redressa et se jeta sur Yoshikawa, elle lui ôta sa ceinture de manière virulente et enleva rapidement son pantalon, elle caressa le sexe du jeune homme tout en l'embrassant en même temps. Elle glissa la main dans son boxer, et fit effectua un mouvement de va et vient. Il la regarda et lui dit,

-Uehara, je n'en peux plus, si tu continues encore, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

-Je te veux Yoshikawa, tout ces soirées à penser à toi, à me faire du bien en pensant à toi, aujourd'hui tout ceci est bien réel…

C'était trop, il retourna Anko afin de se placer sur elle et frotta son sexe sur celui de la jeune fille, tout deux gémissait et continuer à s'embrasser de manière langoureuse.

-Je suis prête, lui dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne regretterai pas, je t'aime…

Sur ces derniers mots, il saisit son membre et enfila un des préservatif qu'il avait pu avoir lors d'une compagne contre le sida (et oui protégez-vous ! ;-) ) Il s'avança à l'entrée du vagin de la jeune femme, et commença à introduire son membre en elle, celle-ci eu mal.

-Détend toi Anko, tout va bien se passer.

Il l'embrassa afin de la rassurer et s'enfonça un peu plus en elle de manière progressive. Lorsqu'il fut en elle, il commença à effectuer un va et vient et ne put s'empêcher de gémir, la jeune femme quand à elle, essayait de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation et se laissa aller en bougeant son bassin. Tous deux continuaient à s'embrasser et à effectuer des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Elle commençait à gémir, l'excitation devenait de plus en plus forte et dans un dernier coup de rein, il éjacula. Il se laissa tomber sur elle. Celle-ci le tenait tout contre elle et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il se releva afin de la contempler, ce qu'elle était belle.

-Anko ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, embrasse moi encore.

Il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, il lui posa quelques questions.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Elle se mit à rougir et n'osait pas lui dire certaines choses.

-Et bien, peut-être que… Nous devrions officialiser notre relation ?

-Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ou pire que tu aies honte de moi quand tu verras la réaction de tes copines.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux, tu crois que je pourrai me permettre de faire une chose pareille après ce que j'ai pu te dire et ce que je viens de te donner !

-Je te crois…

-Mais au fait quelle heure il est ?

-Et bien il est 10 heures mois le quart !

-Quoi mais on est grave à la bourre !

-Anko, y'a pas de mal à ce que ça arrive une fois de temps en temps.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mal…Quoi ? Une fois de temps en temps. Je vois que tout ce qui c'est passé t'a plu ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Tout deux se rhabillèrent et se mirent en route main dans la main. Alors qu'il était côte à côte elle le regarda et lui dit :

-Mais dit donc, on dirait que tu as grandi, tu es exactement de ma taille.

-C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'avec les pieds que j'avais, je ferais certainement 1m80 plus tard !

-Ah tu te rappelles de ça !

-Il y a beaucoup de chose dont je me rappelle ! Le moment où tu t'es jeté sur moi en sous-vêtement dans la grotte sous prétexte qu'il y avait des cafards !

-Mais je te jure qu'il en avait vraiment !

Il se mit à rire et elle aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, c'était certainement la pause. Beaucoup virent que les deux jeunes se tenaient par la main.

Muraï s'avança vers eux,

-Dit donc, comment ça se fait que vous n'étiez pas là ce matin ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kusano ajouta,

-C'est vrai ça, vous vous absentez et on vous voit arriver main dans la main. C'est louche.

Anko devint rouge pivoine.

Yoshikawa lui, prenait les choses à la rigolade.

Onizuka arriva, lui aussi venait de l'extérieur de l'école.

Certains ajoutèrent

-Ah vous voilà M'sieur !

-Ben oui j'ai été faire un ptit tour.

Il regarda le jeune couple, les autres élèves et ajouta,

-Laissez les un peu tranquille, on va plutôt se féliciter que notre petite Uehara se soit déclarée.

Il l'a pris à part par le bras.

-Au fait ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle.

-Je vous aie suivis jusqu'au parc.

-QUOI ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça !!

-Le parc est un lieu public, vous étiez pas très discret en tout cas !

-Oh non, c'que ça craint, vous n'avez pas honte d'épier vos élèves. Vous avez un gros problème je crois !

-Je te dis que c'est un endroit public, il aurait fallu aller à l'hôtel pour être plus tranquille. Mais si tu veux tu n'as qu'à me donner une culotte pour que je ne dise rien.

-Non mais vous allez pas bien !

Anko fit mine de taper Onizuka qui se mit à courir dans tout les sens pour esquiver les coups ; c'est sur cette scène et sur les fou rires de certains élèves que se termina cette histoire.

**Fin**

Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Prochaine fic, Onizuka/Fuyutsuki !


End file.
